Circuit breakers can include electrical contact assemblies having multiple contact arms per phase. The contact arms are intended to blow apart from the stationary electrical contact due to magnetic repulsion forces generated under very high short circuit conditions. It is desirable that such circuit breakers interrupt as quickly as possible in order to limit damage to the protected electrical equipment. Slot motors have been used to increase interruption speed. Currently, not only is there a demand to decrease the relative size of existing circuit breakers, but also to further improve interruption speed.
Thus, improved slot motor apparatus adapted to be used in circuit breakers are sought.